Fawful
right|thumb Fawful is een slechterik uit Beanbean Kingdom. Hij praat Engrish, Engels met een foute grammatica. Hij gebruikt erg vaak metaforen, zoals 'Cackletta is already making the bread of her desires. And this battle shall be the delicious mustard on that bread. The mustard of your doom!' Hij draagt een bril en heeft een brede glimlach. Geschiedenis Bestand:3fawfulsprites.png ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' Fawful is hier het hulpje van de hoofdslechterik, Cackletta. Al snel vraagt zij hem om tegen Mario en Luigi te vechten. Dat gebeurt op de Koopa Cruiser. Eerst schakelt hij Bowser uit, waarna hij tegen de Mario Bros. gaat vechten. left De broers verslaan hem, wat Fawful boos maakt. Hij schiet vuurballen op de Koopa Cruiser, die vervolgens neerstort. In Hoohoo Village komen Mario en Luigi hem opnieuw tegen. Hij plaatst een steen op het pad, zodat de broers niet verder kunnen. Later, in Beanbean Castle helpt hij Cackletta om de Beanstar te stelen. In de Woohoo Hooniversity bereidt hij de Peach-Bots voor, waarna hij door Luigi de grond in wordt geslagen. Als Cackletta wordt verslagen, zuigt hij haar geest op. Hij probeert Mario en Luigi aan te vallen, maar wordt neergehaald door Prince Peasley. Later helpt hij Cackletta om het lichaam van Bowser in te dringen. In Joke's End haalt Fawful eerst alleen de Beanstar op. In Bowser Castle is hij de voorlaatste eindbaas. Vlak voor dat gevecht bedenkt hij zich dat hij zoveel voor Cackletta heeft gedaan, dat hij besluit voor zichzelf te gaan werken. right Nadat hij is verslagen, geeft hij Mario een schok, waarna Prince Peasley hem op de grond werpt. Hij geeft Prince Peasley ook een schok, maar wordt daarna door [[Mario en Luigi het kasteel uit wordt geslagen. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' Fawful keert terug in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. Hij is hier niet belangrijk voor het verhaal. Hij heeft in Peach's Castle Cellars een winkel genaamd Fawful's Bean 'N Badge. left Alleen de Baby's kunnen er komen. Ze kunnen er Beans ruilen voor zeldzame Badges. Hij vertelt ze over wat hij deed in Beanbean Kingdom en hoe Mario en Luigi hem stopten. Het valt hem op dat de baby's op de broers lijken, maar herkent ze niet. Gek genoeg zegt hij niks over Cackletta. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' Fawful is in deze game de hoofdslechterik. Hij verschijnt voor het eerst als hij Bowser in Dimble Wood in vermomming een zogenaamde Lucky Shroom aansmeert. right Dit is eigenlijk een Vacuum Shroom. Nadat Bowser in Peach's Castle iedereen heeft opgezogen, laat Fawful hem door zijn nieuwe hulpje Midbus naar Cavi Cape brengen. Nadat hij daar uit is, komt Fawful weer naar hem toe en vertelt hem dat hij Bowser Castle overneemt. dan laat hij Midbus tegen Bowser vechten, waarna hij gaat. Op Plack Beach stuurt hij een Fawfulcopter naar Bowser en laat hij Sea Pipe Statue tegen hem vechten. Daarna blijft hij een tijdje weg. Hij stuurt opnieuw een Fawfulcopter als Bowser zijn Goomba's heeft bevrijd. Hij laat zien dat hij ook Bowsers andere onderdanen heeft gevangengenomen. Daarna laat hij twee Treevils tegen Bowser vechten. In Bowser Castle, dat hij in een theater heeft veranderd, laat hij zich weer zien. Hij roept Midbus om weer tegen Bowser te vechten voor zijn show. Nadat Midbus wordt verslagen, lokt Fawful Bowser in de val door hem zoveel te laten eten, dat hij dik wordt en door de grond zakt. Terwijl Bowser vastzit, haalt Fawful met een speciaal apparaat Prinses Peach uit Bowsers lichaam. Hij wil haar gebruiken om de Dark Star wakker te maken, die slaapt onder Toad Town. Mario en Luigi gaan achter hem aan, maar Fawful is er eerder. left Hij steelt de Dark Star en gaat ermee naar Peach's Castle. Daar ontwaakt hij hem met prinses Peach. Dit werkt nog niet meteen, maar er verschijnt een blokkade voor Peach's Castle. Nadat hij met behulp van een Fawfulcopter even met Mario en Luigi praat, wordt hij een tijdje niet meer gezien. Hij stuurt weer Fawfulcopters naar Bowser zodra deze Peach's Castle binnen is. Deze hebben sleutels om de deuren in de ruimte te openen. Als Bowser dat is gelukt, komt hij bij twee vuurspuwende Piranha Plants. Als Bowser door hun vuurballen geraakt wordt, komt Fawful weer met Fawfulcopters om met Bowser te praten. Als deze uiteindelijk bij Fawful komt, laat hij Midbus weer met Bowser vechten, nadat Fawful hem in Blizzard Midbus heeft veranderd. Bowser verslaat hem en de Dark Star wordt wakker. Fawful gebruikt zijn Vacuum Helmet om de Dark Power van de Dark Star op te zuigen, waardoor hij in Dark Fawful verandert. Maar voordat hij alles heeft, slaat Bowser hem de kamer uit. right Pas als Dark Bowser verschijnt, wordt er weer wat van Fawful gehoord. Hij zoekt de Dark Star om meer kracht af te tappen en Dark Bowser gaat hem volgen. Terwijl Bowser naar buiten gaat, verandert Dark Fawful Peach's Castle in een reuzenrobot, die tegen Bowser gaat vechten. Daarna vecht hij tegen Dark Fawful. Als die is verslagen, verandert hij in een klein zwart beestje, die I have fury? zegt. Die wordt opgezogen door Dark Bowser, waardoor hij al zijn krachten terugheeft. De overblijfselen van Fawful spelen een rol in het laatste gevecht. Als Dark Bowser al zijn HP kwijt is, geneest Fawful hem en hij maakt hem groter. Als Bowser hierna Dark Bowsers buik raakt, spuugt hij Fawful uit, die vervolgens kan worden opgezogen. In Bowsers lichaam maakt Fawful zichzelf groter om tegen Mario en Luigi te vechten. Deze moeten nu al zijn benen verslaan, waarvan er telkens maar een kwetsbaar is, omdat Fawful de andere twee optilt. Dit kan worden gestopt door zijn twee brillenglazen te breken. Als al zijn benen weg zijn, valt hij op de grond. Daarna kunnen Mario en Luigi de Dark Star Core kunnen aanvallen. Als deze is verslagen, verliest Dark Bowser zijn kracht, waardoor Bowser hem kan verslaan. Van Fawful blijft alleen nog een restje over. Hij is vreselijk teleurgesteld omdat zijn slechte plan alweer is mislukt, waardoor Starlow hem kan overtuigen om niet meer slecht te zijn. Maar dit doet hij door zichzelf met Mario en Luigi op te blazen. Dit mislukt en Fawful is dood. Spraak Fawful praat Engrish, Engels met een foute grammatica. Hij gebruikt ook vaak metaforen, zoals: Such excitement, like a pie made of wow! Hij heeft een hoge stem. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga en Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time klinkt zijn stem anders dan in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, maar sommige geluiden klinken vrijwel hetzelfde. Namen in andere talen *Japans(uitspraak): Gerakobittsu *Duits: Krankfried Trivia * In Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time vertelt Fawful Baby Mario en Baby Luigi over wat hij deed in Beanbean Kingdom, maar hij vertelt hier niets over Cackletta. * In Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time is Fawful in zijn tweede vorm uit Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, maar in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story is hij weer terug in zijn eerste vorm. Categorie:RPG-personages Categorie:Slechteriken Categorie:Eindbazen